The present disclosure is related to a temperature system having an impurity filter. More particularly, the present invention is related to a temperature system having an impurity filter to eliminate charge collection and voltage generation in a fluid either circulating in the temperature system or being provided by the temperature system.
In testing electronic devices, with the development of smaller, low-power devices, devices under test have become more sensitive to environmental factors. Many factors need to be taken into account in the testing of the devices. These environmental factors include temperature, humidity, fluid properties and exposure to flow electrification, i.e., static charge. If the environmental factors are not properly regulated, damage or destruction of the devices may result. However, adjusting the testing environments to accommodate these environmental factors may be disadvantageous to the proper testing of the devices.